Kinmotsu Ai
by Uiru92
Summary: Get ready to become mine, Naruto-kun, because after this, I am the only one you can have. You will always be mine." ItaNaru, Rape, Mpreg. See through all the back flashes, and all the crying. And not all of it will be Naruto. MPREG
1. Uchiha

**Hello everyone, sorry about not updating that much. This little thing just came to me. I hope it is okay. PLEASE tell me what you think; I need to know, oh and also if you think that this should stay like this; a one-shot, or should I keep going…**

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

Warning: Rape, Explicit Content, Yaoi. If you don't like then please there is a little button on the top left hand corner of this web browser. It's called a 'back button' please push it.

Pairings: ItaNaru (maybe some mentions of some KakaIru, or actual action. I haven't decided yet. And that's all on if this story is to be continued or not)

Disclaimer: Damn I get tired of saying this, but again. Still, I do not own Naruto, the show, manga, or merchandise; I do not make any profit off of any of them. Happy now?

By the way, in this story, Naruto is 17 and Sasuke has been back for almost two years.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping by the woods, exhausted from training too much. Little did the blond know that someone was watching him, and have been watching him for the past few days; waiting; Waiting for the small blond to let down his guard down.

This man was perched up on a branch above; Just looking down at the sleeping ball of sunshine.

'Now I shall do what I've been planning to do since I started watching him.' The man though as he swooped down in front of the poor sleeping; defenseless boy.

The man moved his hand to caress the boys'. Glazing the back of his hand to brush across the others smooth, than, whiskered skin. Upon doing so Naruto stirred from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes to see the tall, dark figure with those sharingan that awoke him from that 'oh so peaceful' sleep.

As the blue eyes opened with love in them, as soon as his blurry vision came to, and he realized who actually was standing there; his eyes turned in shock.

'What's he doing here?! This can't be right; this must be a dream within a dream. There is no way he would be here. Wait a minute, what does he want with me?! Maybe he doesn't want me; maybe he wants what is inside of me… I need to ask him, I can't sit here all day in shock and not say anything… I just hope my voice doesn't portray me.' **[[Wow that was a lot of typing. Ha-ha, and just his thoughts too. XD**

"W-w-what do you want with m-me, _Itachi_!" The blonde said; straining the name of the man touching his cheek.

'Wait a minute; he's touching my cheek! And why is he so close?' The blonde thought...

"Bingo" The eldest Uchiha stated.

"What?"

'What does he mean by that?' The poor; naïve blond thought; oh how he will soon find out how naïve he was.

"You asked me what I wanted with you… and that's just it. _You_, I want you. I desire you…" The long haired raven said breathing in and out calm, while the blondes' breathing pattern was accelerating and a vast rate.

"W-w-w-"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Can't speak?"

With that, Itachi picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder while the blonde was yelling and kicking for the raven to let him go. He was so terrified.

"Let me GO!" Naruto yelled while trying to kick Itachi, he felt so helpless, he couldn't even remember that he could use a jutsu to get him out of there… now you know why Sasuke calls him 'dobe'.

"Sorry my little Kitsune, that will not be happening for a while; that is until I get my well deserved release."

"WHAT?! NO! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, making them burn from the volume of his voice. Hitting the back of the Uchiha, trying to get him to let him go; sadly, it did not suffice.

The Sharingan user winced a little bit at the volume of the Kyuubi vessel's voice, but quickly took it away, leaving his ever-so emotionless face. "You do not get it."

"What?"

"You, Naruto, have no choice in the matter, I chose you. And as they say 'What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets' and I am no different."

The blonde stopped kicking and squirming about once he heard what the raven had said, his face was filled with horror.

'Oh dear Kami-sama, please let me be blessed'

Little did he know that Kami-sama did head his prayers, but not in the way that the blonde kitsune was thinking.

When Itachi got far enough into the woods so that no one would be able to hear the any screaming that might happen; he stopped and laid the blonde down and immediately straddled the latter. He started ripping off the blondes outer where while the blonde just laid there in shock; leaving only a white T-shirt and his boxers. **[[Wow, would you like for him to do that to you? XD he seems very talented**

"It's good that you are not struggling Naruto, or you've ended up with some nasty cuts and bruises. Just relax and enjoy."

**[[Lemon coming up!! Skip if you do not desire to read.**

The brunette leaned down to capture those supple pink lips with his.

The kiss was chaste and not very passionate. He was getting angry that the cute blonde was not responding to the kiss he was offering. Itachi reached up his white T-shirt to gently glide his hand over the smaller males light pink nipple; pinching it causing the blonde to moan out at the sensitive feeling; arching his back. Giving Itachi the chance to slip his tongue in the blondes' mouth.

'Please, I don't want this, not this way at least. Why is he doing this to me?' Naruto thought, his breathing quickening which ever moment Itachi touched him. He didn't want this at all; not like this. He couldn't believe _this_, of all things, is happening to him. He didn't want to do 'it' like this, not when it wasn't love. He made one more attempt to stop this from happening; he bit Itachi's tongue, causing him to pull back.

"Now, now Naruto-kun; that was not very nice, now was it? Looks like I will have to take you by force." The brunette said with a slight smirk upon the features of his mouth.

With that said he, quickly, picked the blonde up and pushed him against a tree, instead of having him on the ground. He decided that since he was going to have to use force that doing this on the ground would be, as Shikamaru would say, _troublesome_.

He pulled down his pants, using one hand, while restraining Narutos' wrists again the tree above his head with the other. When his pants were successfully down, it revealed his massive hard cock. He then positioned himself to Naruto's entrance while leaning forward and whispering into the latter's ear.

"Ready or not, Naruto-kun; here I come" **[[okay, sooo OOC for Itachi and also very cliché; sorry!**

Having that said he pushed his slowly, trying to hold in his grunts and moans, which was very hard by the way; considering this was Naruto's first time. The blonde was unbelievably tight. Itachi love the feeling of his cock slowly pushing into the hot vinyl entrance of the blonde, if he was normal man, he would have came right then and there, but he wasn't. He had perfect restraint, most of the time.

Naruto was in so much pain, this hurt so bad. This unknown intrusion; he didn't like it one bit. How he wished for this to be over soon. He didn't think he could take much more. Just then, tears running down his whisker scared face.

"Ah-aaah! No, stop! P-Please, it hurts so bad. I don't want this Itachi, not like this, no! Aaahh!"

As that last scream was let loose from those supple lips, more and more tears let loose from his body, Itachi had shut him up by pushing himself the rest of the way in; fast. He was in so much pain he couldn't put it in words. Hell, he couldn't even make a sound, other than the sounds of his sobs.

"Now, ready for a faster pace, Naruto-kun?" Itachi said as he pulled his cock out, just leaving the tip in. Then shoving it back, all the way in, causing the smaller male to scream.

"Ah! Itachi!"

"Like that, did you, Naruto-kun? It's okay, there's more to come. Scream all you want, let me hear you scream my name to the heavens and back; no one but you and I will here them. We're too far into the forest."

Itachi started moving faster and faster inside the blonde, hearing him scream and moan; seeing those tears fly out of his ocean blue eyes. Looking down and seeing him move within the blonde and how the latter reacted to his hot, firm cock hitting his prostate, only made his harder and all the more hornier.

The blonde barely felt the pleasure, it was mostly pain, and it was because, not only was it his first time, it was unwilling, and that just broke his heart.

'Please, oh please, just let this be over soon. I can't take much more!' The poor blonde screamed in his head.

The raven moved within the blonde faster and faster, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. The blonde was just too much for him. He leaned into Naruto's ear again and said.

"Get ready to become mine, Naruto-kun, because after this, I am the only one you can have. You will always be mine."

With that, he gave one last push in and stayed there, spraying his seed within the boy. Naruto screamed at feeling the warm seed being shot inside him. It was so hot. _He_ was so hot.

After he pulled out and let the blonde go, the latter fell to the ground; revealing the scrapes, cuts, and bruises that were the effect of him being raped up against the tree. He was over his limit, he couldn't take anymore. He fell asleep right that; as soon as he hit the ground.

Itachi pulled his pants on and walked over to the blonde, pulling out a kunai that had some special seal on it, and carved across the blonde's chest before quickly leaving. Whispering into the blondes' ear, after the carving the blonde was slightly awake, and Itachi whispered in the blondes' ear, "I shall be back for you, Naruto-kun. I won't be long."

The lettering across Naruto's cut up chest read:

_Uchiha_

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it, I hope you did. Please, leave a review in the box below and tell me if this was good. And also if you think that it should stay as a One-shot, or should I keep going?**

**-Uiru**


	2. I don't need anyone's help

**Wow, I'm, overall, amazed at how many reviews I have gotten. I never expected that many reviews so fast. I truly appreciate all of them, and I tried to respond to all of them that were signed up/in. For the ones that did not have an account or were not signed in, thank you for the reviews.**

**And as for this dream sequence; I had the exact same dream, except it was me, and the places were different, we were at my house, and it was my grandmother instead of Tsunade.**

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

Warning: Rape, Explicit Content, Yaoi. If you don't like then please there is a little button on the top left hand corner of this web browser. It's called a 'back button' please push it.

Pairings: ItaNaru (maybe some mentions of some KakaIru, or actual action. I haven't decided yet. And there might be others on the way)

Disclaimer: Damn I get tired of saying this, but again. Still, I do not own Naruto, the show, manga, or merchandise; I do not make any profit off of any of them. Happy now?

_Dreaming_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Dream sequence thingy… and also the flash back [you'll know which is which_

"**Kyuubi speaks" [if in this chapter**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto awoke on the hard ground, hours later. Pain struck through his entire body while he tried to sit up, causing him to fall back on the ground. He was just so exhausted. Not only physically, but also in his state of mind, he couldn't stay awake for long. He didn't want to stay on the ground either, but he had to choice as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes and felt the darkness of the night time sky encircle him in his dream-land.

-Dream sequence starts-

_Tsunade and Naruto were just sitting around talking, relaxing at the Hokage's tower. It was, overall, a very peaceful day and you could just 'sit back and smell the roses'. You could hear the nature around you, the sun up in the sky was nice and bright, but it wasn't that hot. It was Spring Time, everyone was happy._

_Then a guard had come in as they were having a light conversation and Tsunade said she would be right back._

_Then, after Tsunade left suddenly Naruto bent over, a small pain shock went through his stomach. As he looked down, his eyes widened in shock and panic, simultaneously. _

'_Oh no, my water broke!'_

_The blonde had waddled, looking like a human penguin , to find Tsunade. He had to go into a couple different rooms to finally find the woman._

_She turned around to look at Naruto and immediately knew what was wrong and hurried to get her supplies. Then she took the blond out, but not to the hospital…. No, not there, but to a graveyard…_

_They walked around in the graveyard for about fifteen minutes, apparently looking for what seemed like a headstone. Then it was found and the pregnant blond sat down in front of the headstone and on the grave._

_-hours later night time-_

"_Come on, Naruto! You can do it, just a little bit more! Push!" She said, trying to encourage the blonde in labor._

"_I'm trying you old bat! Nnng! Oww! Ugh!" Naruto said, physically exhausted from being in labor for hours. He was also cranky, if he wasn't in labor, Tsunade would have punched his lights out. _

_It was not that long that he would give birth, it was only a matter of time._

"_That's it, Naruto! One more push! You can do it, come on! One more push, I believe in you!" The old woman said._

"_Nnnnng!" Was all that Naruto said until there was the sound of a baby crying._

_Tsunade cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the baby, handing the infant to Naruto._

"_Congratulations, brat. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy…" She said, smiling as she saw the exspression on Naruto's face when he heard that. This was what she loved most of her job, being able to help someone give life to someone._

_Her smile faded as she awoke from her daze and looked at Naruto again; seeing the sadness in his eyes._

"_Brat? What's wrong?"_

_Naruto did not answer the question. He looked over to the headstone and read on it:_

Namikaze Minato; Fourth Hokage, Brave man. We will always remember you.

_Naruto smiled sadly, but still some happiness in his eyes. Still looking down on the headstone, he shifted the new born in his arms saying._

"_Meet your Grandson…father…"_

_-End dreams sequence-_

"Naruto!" Naruto was awoken by someone calling his name…

"Naruto! Wake up!"

'Who is that? Their voice sounds so familiar…'

The man, along with his companion ran over to the blonde; laying on the ground, mostly naked, except for a T-shirt. They ran beside the blonde and started shaking him, trying to wake him.

"Naruto, wake up! Come on!"

"Let go of me, whoever you are, I'm in pain you ass whole." Naruto said, eyes still closed.

'Who is this guy? I guess I won't find out unless I open my eyes…' The blonde slowly opened his eyes; still in a daze he saw some figure drape something over him and picking him up.

The man whispered. "Shh, Naruto, man. Just go back to sleep."

Naruto happily obliged. Closing his eyes and reverting back to a pitch black sleep, as the man carried him away.

x-x-x-x

"What happened to him?" Naruto heard a voice whisper on the other side of the room, he was just waking. He wasn't going to stir or make any noise, he didn't know who those people talking were. So he was going to wait to see if he could finally remember who those voices, and where he was. He felt like he was on a couch.

"I don't know what happened to him, Tsunade-sama. I was out for my usual walk and I found him in the woods; nothing on, scratches all over his body. Then I saw the marking…" The boy said with so much disappointment and sadness in his voice; so much that it could depress anyone who heard it.

"I can't believe he could have done this, he's Naruto's best friend, but the evidence is right there on his chest. I just hope that Kyuubi can heal this one. It doesn't look like it's been healing, but his other cuts don't look as bad. They were probably even worse before you found him."

"So what are you going to do about 'him'" The boy spat out the last word in disgust.

"I have no choice, I must. This is a crime and his name can't get him out of this mess. Since you found him would you do the honors of taking Sasuke to prison?"

"It would be my-"

"No!" Naruto said, not even having the energy to get up; or even yell it. His voice hurt to much.

"Naruto?! Are you alright?"

"No, where am I? How did I get here Tsunade-bachan?"

"It was being of this man right here. He found you in the forest." Tsunade said, ignoring what the blonde called her and motioned for the boy to come over.

"K-kiba? You're the one who saved me?"

"Yeah, man. Akamaru and I were on our usual walk and we wanted to get acquainted more with the woods and that's where we found you…"

"Thank you, Kiba….. but next time you find me on the ground, don't shake me so hard, you ass."

Kiba laughed at that; it was just like Naruto to make a joke, even if he was hurting. The boy stopped laughing when Naruto was trying to sit up.

"Brat, be careful, don't strain yourself."

"N-no. You can't send Sasuke to jail."

"Are you crazy, man?! He did this to you! He _raped_ you! I wont let him get away-"

"I said 'NO'!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It w-was Itachi…" Naruto said; tears threatening to spill from his eyes again.

"… Brat,… are you sure it was him?" Tsunade could barley speak, she was in total shock. Kiba was just staring at the blonde, with sympathy and sadness.

"..I'm positive it was him. I just didn't want it to happen like that. It wasn't love. I can't believe he would do something like that to, me, of all people…" The blond sat up more. He had to tell this, there was no getting past it.

"You see Tsunade-bachan…"

**-flashback- (when Naruto was little, about a year before the Uchiha Massacre) **

"_Do you accept, Itachi?" The man said, setting down the scroll. He was asking Itachi if he would take this important mission._

"_Yes, I accept, Sarutobi-san."_

"_Good, then you shall look after Naruto, to make sure no harm should bestow him. Your mission starts first thing tomorrow, visit him and stay with the boy for a little while."_

"_Yes…" Itachi said, as he took the scroll in his hands and started walking out of the Hokage's office._

"_You know…" Sarutobi said, stopping Itachi in his tracks. "Even though he doesn't know you that well, he knows all about you. He looks up to you. Be kind to him…"_

_Itachi did move, he didn't turn around to look at Sarutobi. All he said was "I understand…" as he walked out the door._

_x-x-x-x –outside Naruto's apartment door._

_Itachi knocked lightly on the door. Hearing sounds of pots and pans clanging and a small shuffling sound coming towards the door before a little blonde boy, about the age of 6 or 7, opened it._

_The small boy just stared in shock and awe. 'What is Uichiha Itachi doing here? Is this a dream? The coolest guy ever is in my door way!'_

_The blonde man shook his head to knock himself out of his thoughts, so he could ask what he wanted and stopped looking like a fool. "Can I help you?"_

"_I have been asked, by Sarutobi-sama, if I would look after you; and as you clearly see, I accepted. Now would you let me in before I force myself?"_

"_Huh? Oh!-Yes!" Naruto said; stepping aside to make way for the teen. 'A little touchy'_

_The raven stepped inside the apartment, it wasn't clean, but it wasn't dirty either. It was more 'homey' than Itachi expected, he was actually impressed. The apartment was nice, but also it had rundown appliances. An old couch, it was very beaten up and worn out, probably vandalized over the years. No television. The kitchen had an old fridge, nothing on it, just plain white; well not really so much as white anymore, more like tan; probably from old age. The boy didn't have that many pots and pans, maybe about two pots, one small and one big; one pan, medium size; and also a tea set, nothing fancy, just a standard kit. The counters were all beaten up or broken; he was missing a few drawers. It was sad; the boy lived all alone, no one to go to when he had nightmares, no one to comfort him when kids bullied him. He had no one. Itachi did something that wasn't like him at all. Right then and there he decided that he was going to be that someone. This boy needed someone and the boy was just so nice._

_Itachi was interrupted by his long thoughts by the said blonde asking him a question._

"_Itachi-san? Did you hear me?"_

_Itachi just stared at the blonde, the blonde got the idea that Itachi wasn't going to say that he wasn't listening, so he just asked the question again._

"_Do you- or would you like some tea, Itachi-san?"_

"_I would appreciate it, thank you Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto wasn't going to admit it, but he was quite happy that Itachi was being so unformal … friendly with him. He was even more excited about the fact that said raven was going to be his… caretaker, I guess you could say. It gave him hope that he would grow up with at least some person to love him._

_The tiny blonde walked over into the kitchen while Itachi just stood where he was since he walked in the small apartment. He cursed himself when he realized that he had already put the tea away a while ago. He tried to reach over the counter to reach the door of the cabinet; sadly he couldn't, being seven sucks. He got the stepping stool he had to reach things; he did manage to get the cabinet open, but he couldn't reach the tea._

_Itachi saw that the blonde was struggling, how could he not, the blonde was making grunts and moans of disappointment. Itachi walked over to the blonde and went for the tea. That is, until the blonde yelled at him._

"_No!"_

"…"

_Itachi was dumbfounded, the blonde just yelled his lungs out for him trying to get the tea… what was with thim?_

"_I don't need you to help me. I don't need anyone to help me with anything, I can do it on my own. I never had anyone to help me with things before, and I certainly don't need any help from anyone now. So please… let me just do this…"_

_Itachi could hear the hint of sadness in the small boys voice. How hurt had this blonde really been? He was certainly going to find out what he could from Sarutobi-sama now. _

"_My apologies; please go ahead get the tea."_

_The two sat down and had the tea that Naruto finally got out of the cabinet. They talked about Itachi's accomplishments, well Naruto talked about it, and how amazing he thought it was. Now it was late in the afternoon. Itachi was on his way out the door._

"_Good-bye Naruto-kun, I will come and check up on you tomorrow sometime"_

"_By Itachi-san! Right! See you tomorrow!" The blonde said in a very chipper and happy voice._

_How could the blonde be so happy, but sound sad at the same time? This made Itachi's heart pang…_

**Thank you for reviewing all those people. I had a lot, I've never had that many reviews so fast before, I mean almost 30 reviews in two days. Wow!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I am working on the next one after my shower. (it's 12:17; Feb. 26) oh yeah, I go to cyber school, and when I wake up, I go straight to my computer for class, my classes are over and I'm also done this chapter, so I think I will take a shower and then get cracking on the next chapter.**

**But seriously, I never thought I would get so many reviews so fast. It looks like I did a good think coming up with an ItaNaru huh? Lolz.**

**Okay, I'm done my rant now, Please; if you liked this use the little button that says 'Go' and review.**

**Thank you for reading!- **

**meany face review or I delete my chapters! Arigatou!**


	3. Why?

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it…**

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

**Dis: Yeah, um... why am I here? Oh yeah! To write fan fics. So in conclusion, now listen up, because I'm noting going to say this anymore, because you should know after this, I don't own Naruto! - thank you!**

**Warning: I think when I write Itachi; its a little OOC so I'm just warning you know, please no flames about that. Thank you! ;-)**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback which we're still in_

_Scenery Change_

_**Quick a/n: note that in the last chapter I said it was late afternoon, so it's was starting to get dark.**_

**Chapter 3: Why?**

'_I wonder what really happened to Naruto; what really made him say those things. With such a hurt tone in his voice .He doesn't really have a talent for hiding his emotions… I think I should help him with that.'_

_Itachi had just left Naruto's house about 20 to 30 minutes ago. He was now heading towards the Hokage tower to talk to the Sandaime about a certain blonde. He was really troubled for some reason, it started to concern him. But that wasn't what he wanted to know right this minute. He wanted to know about Naruto's past. And he WAS going to find out. _

_He walked up those stairs, all the while wondering if Sarutobi-sama would tell him or not about Naruto's true past and what made him that way._

_He walked to the door; knocking on it. _

"_Come in." Was heard before the raven stepped inside._

"_Ah- Itachi-san; what brings you here at this hour?"_

"_I'm here to ask about Naruto's past." Itachi sure wasn't wasting any time at all. He isn't the type to 'beat around the bush'; as some say. He's usually straight forward and gets to the point fast. And sometimes that's not always a good thing._

"_Naruto? What for (1)" Sarutobi said. Why did Itachi want to know about Naruto's past? He was soon to find out._

"_Well-" Itachi was interrupted by Sarutobi quickly. Which irked him, but he didn't say anything or show any signs that he was annoyed. Itachi thought the reason he was interrupted was very unnecessary._

"_Oh please- Sit down," Itachi did as he was told. You are not the one to disrespect the Hokage of the village, or any Hokage for that matter, "now you may talk. My apologies."_

"_It's quite alright, Sarutobi-sama. Now as I was saying, today I went to see Naruto and tell him that I was asked to look after him, and told him I accepted. After that he asked me if I would like some tea. I saw that he was having some trouble reaching it; I went to try to help him and he yelled that he didn't need my help. That he didn't have anyone's help before, and didn't need anyone's now."_

"_Hmm… sounds like Naruto slipped his tongue…" Sarutobi murmured but Itachi heard the Hokage murmur something, but not quite hearing what he said._

"_I'm sorry, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Oh nothing- so you want to know about Naruto's true past? I suppose there isn't much helping it. Alright, I shall tell you, but you must never repeat this to a soul. Understood?"_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama."_

_Sarutobi went to the door; opening it. He needed to send those pesky guards away and out of hearing distance. No one must know of this._

_He did so, and then closed the door behind him after he walked back into the room. Then locking it. Sarutobi sat down at his desk and tangled his wrinkled hands together; covering the frown that plaid it's way over his face._

"_Now Itachi; what I'm about to tell you might upset you. But I must warn you to be careful. Naruto knows all of this, the little brat finds everything out…he was crushed when he found out a year ago. I really am glad he looks up to you, that is one of the reasons I chose to ask you to look after him…"_

"_I thank you, but with no disrespect, Hokage-sama. You're getting off task…" Itachi said, his eye actually twitching, but not enough for anyone to see._

"_Right- sorry."_

"_The Hokage after me… his name was Kamikaze Minato. He was married, but he didn't want his family life and his duties as Hokage to clash with each other, so he didn't talk about his love life. One night; about 7 or 8 years ago, Kyuubi attacked this village, the Yondaime; Minato, gave his life to save this village, by sealing the fox demon inside a new born, only a few hours old. The Yondaime's wife's name; Uzumaki Kushina…The new born, his son, is Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_Itachi couldn't believe that was Naruto, he had heard stories, he couldn't really remember what actually happened, since he was young, he only had bits and pieces. Naruto was the vessel for the legendary nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. He couldn't believe it; dumbfounded was more like it. Before he could say anything, Sarutobi continued, apparently there was more…_

"_Now, I know first hand that Naruto is _**not**_ the demon it self. He's the gentlest thing on this earth, Naruto is.… The night of the attack; after Kyuubi had been sealed, the last thing Minato said was: 'Naruto shall be known as a hero of this village, he saved it. And I make it law that no one should talk about the attack. I want Naruto to grow up happy he deserves it after what he just did for this village… (2)' The villagers respected… some … of his words, but not all. They do not speak of the attack, but they have been calling Naruto names like, 'demon, monster', and such ever since that night. They treat Naruto as though he is Kyuubi. I found out that some people beat him up and vandalized his apartment, but Naruto, being the stubborn child he is, he wouldn't tell me. People have probably done more things, but he wouldn't tell me everything. You could feel free to ask him…"_

"_Okay…"_

_Itachi got up and started to walk away, but again he was interrupted by Sarutobi._

"_But before you leave I should tell you this one last thing…"_

_Itachi turned around this time and motioned for the man to continue._

"_All growing up since he was able to be on his own; no one has been there to help him, with the exception of me giving him the apartment and money for food and clothes. He's been alone. I can't even spend any time with him. Please, don't let other people hurt Naruto."_

"_I won't. That's a promise."_

_With that Itachi walked out of the office of the Hokage. He had a lot to think about and it was late. They have been talking for two and a half hours. He needed to get home or his parents would start to worry._

_x-x-x-x_

_Itachi walked inside the house he lived in and was greeted by his mother._

"_Okaerinasai (3), Itachi."_

"_Arigatou, Ka-san"(4 and 5)_

_Just then the older Uchiha's father walked in the room. He looked mad. But Itachi didn't care. His father was a nuisance; always making him out as the best of the best. Not that he was lying, but he was just tired of everyone treating him so special. He hated his father; all he cared for was his 'precious clan'. Nothing else. It sickened Itachi to the bone. How could someone care about such trivial things? If he didn't understand something; that would be it._

_Itachi could care less about the stupid 'precious clan'. All Itachi wanted to be was free. He wanted to do things and mess up occasionally and not have people care. People just made being the best seem like it's royalty and bliss, but in reality; it was a pain in the ass!_

_Fugaku was furious; Itachi was late and there was work that needed to be done and important matters to discuss about the clan._

"_Itachi, where have you been," Fugaku said with a tone in his voice that was certainly not a tone that could be taken as a worried father; more so as an angry one, "You are late and there are matters to attend to! Go get cleaned up!"_

_Itachi was tired of hearing about that there were 'matters to discuss'. For all he cared, the matters could go screw themselves. He was tired and needed to contemplate on this new information he had just acquired. He was certainly not going to discuss anything with his father this evening._

"_Not tonight father; I have business to think about. We shall discuss things tomorrow morning."_

"_Oyasumi-nasai, Itachi."_

_His mother spoke very lightly, as if she was afraid of her husband. He was angry because Itachi was late. She dare not to speak up about the way he treated Itachi, all he wanted was to build his reputation so __**he**__ could look better. Having the child prodigy as a son was the greatest thing Fugaku could ask for, but that is all he thinks about. Itachi was still just a teen, he had a life. But these times a woman __**never**__ raised her voice over her husband. She must follow his every word; to the letter._

"_You get back here right now Itachi." His father was infuriated by his sons' disobedience. _

_Itachi just kept walking down the hall to his room._

"_I said tomorrow father. I shall retire to my room; I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the evening." _

_And with that Itachi walked into his room before his nuisance of a father could say a word._

_In Uchiha Itachi's room._

_As Itachi slid the paper door shut to his room he let out a breath of air he had not known he was, exponentially holding_

'_What a night...'_

_Itachi walked over the his window and looked out it._

'_What shall I do?' The raven said. He needed to grasp the fact that _that_ little cutie is the Kyuubi vessel and what he went through. Itachi was DEFFINATELY determined to find out everything that had happened to Naruto._

_With that the raven haired went to bed. Tomorrow was another day, but it was another day with Naruto. For some odd reason, Itachi was intrigued by the small boy. He wanted to know all about the boy. He felt drawn to this small little, fragile boy. He was going to befriend him. _

"_Tonight is the night of a new moon." This was Itachi's favorite night. There was no moon in the skin. You could see the beautiful black night. _

"_Well, I think it's time to go to bed, now."_

_With that Itachi walked over to his bed, pulled back the blue-black covers with the Uchiha fan in the middle. Then he got in and pulled the covers up to his shoulders while thinking what tomorrow was going to be like. _

_**1.These '' are a sign to indicate that that word or letter/sound was brought out more. Like when you're suspicious of someone.**_

_**2.I just added some things to that, but most of that is true.**_

_**3.it means welcome home, but it's more of an ID thing, that is why you say 'Okaerinasai, Itachi' instead of just 'Okaerinasai' you have to identify the person you are saying it too.**_

_**4.Arigatou means thank you, but like Okaerinasai; it's an ID thing. You need to identify the person you're saying it too. Arigatou gozaimasu means the same thing, and you use it the exact same way.**_

_**5.Just more of a slang term for mother. **_

_**Okay. I'm soooo sorry that this is like months over due. Please forgive me? **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uiru**_


	4. I can't believe this

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

Here is chapter four of my story, "Kinmotsu". I hope you guys like it. And I had a review on this story. And I'm not naming and also, they were anonymous so I can not PM them. But this is for you.

Thank you or what you said, and I know that I have some grammar problems when I write, but my grammar is usually correct. But I think you're correct. I need a beta. Maybe they can actually push me and everything and maybe they can get this story out of me and onto the story. Haha ;)

And also that I know Naruto sounds… weak, but he's only like for a reason. With everything else he's strong. I try.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback which we're still in_

_Scenery Change_

Kinmotsu Chapter 4: I can't believe this.

_The morning sun shone through the window of Uchiha Itachi's bedroom. It was about 6 going in the morning. Itachi knew that he had to get up, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He wasn't looking forward the events to come._

_Today Itachi was going to find out about Naruto's past. One way or another. He new that Naruto most likely wouldn't be telling him EVERYTHING, but he wanted to break that barrier of his._

_He pushed the blankets off of him and got out of the bed. The teen walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out fresh clothes. He had to get a shower, you know. _

_After doing that Itachi walked out of his room and to the bathroom to get a shower. Pulling back the curtain he was thinking what his fallowing events might be. As he stepped in the shower he turned the shower on when he found his desired temperature. _

_After his shower he dressed and slipped out without being noticed. His father would not like that he skipped the meeting he was to attend with him. It wasn't all that of importance to Itachi, just things his father wanted to discuss with him. About what he was to do about things and when. Things of the clan; that was something Itachi hated the most. It seemed more and more that the clan was getting needier of Itachi. For Kami-sama's sake, he's only a teenager. _

_Outside Naruto's apartment door_

_Itachi arrived at Naruto's door and knocked. As expected Naruto did not answer his door. Itachi unlocked the door and walked in. He looked around and saw the apartment. It was surprisingly tidy. He was expecting it to be more dirty, I mean come on! He's a, what, 5 year old boy? Would YOU expect his own apartment to be dirty._

_He was about to enter the kitchen when a kunai flew a liiiittle to close to his face and hit the living room wall. Itachi quickly turned to see who was it who threw the sharp object._

_It was Naruto._

"_Itachi, it's you….Don't ever come into my apartment uninvited, I thought you were an intruder."_

"_I apologize, Naruto-kun."_

"_You're lucky I didn't really want to hit you, just scare you. Or you would be dead and I would have to clean up the body, then explain to the old man what happened and how you ended up dead on my kitchen floor."_

_Itachi was astonished, he had that much control on his weapons, and he wasn't even in school. _

"_You have that much control?" Itachi questioned. _

"_Well, yes. I had to learn how to protect myself somehow, didn't I? Well, anyway; It's a good thing you're here, I was in the middle of getting changed as you can see."_

_Itachi looked down and chuckled in his mind. The blond was in his boxers and a tee shirt. _

"_Let me finish getting my clothes on and we can go shopping for things."_

_After the blond got changed, they went out to the market, just as Naruto said. _

_Already Itachi noticed that Naruto was getting dirty looks. What the hell was wrong with these people. He looked at Naruto; he didn't show any emotion or sign to show he noticed the people, but in unbeknownst to Itachi, Naruto actually saw the people and heard everything they said about him._

_They were entering a vegetable stand and the keeper gave Naruto the rudest look as he approached._

"_We are closed." The keeper spit out evilly._

_Itachi just wanted to punch the guys lights out for being that rude to him. _

"_Sorry to trouble you, sir." Naruto said. Itachi couldn't believe he kept his cool so well. It was surprising._

"_Itachi, could you please fetch me some fruit down the street while I go over here to grab some cleaning supplies?"_

"_Yes, of course, Naruto-kun."_

_Itachi watched as Naruto walked away. He was about to do the same as well before the vegetable stand owner spoke._

"_I warn you Uchiha-san, do not be around that demon. He will surely kill you when you two are alone and out of site."_

_Itachi looked at the guy and grabbed him by the shirt._

"_Now you listen to me, Uzumaki Naruto is not the demon. If I hear you speaking of him again in that manner you will surely not be seeing the next rising sun." Itachi said before he let the man go and walked off to the fruit stand down the street._

_After he bought the fruit and was walking back to Naruto, he looked around for him. He was gone…_

_He looked around and saw a bag on the ground by an ally. Itachi immediately ran over to the ally and looked in it. In the ally were a bunch of people gathered and seemed to be beating something; or some one! Naruto!_

_Itachi quickly set his things down and ran over silently to the gang and beat them all to a pulp in a matter of 5 seconds. He turned to see Naruto curled in a ball, crying and bleeding from various places. _

"…_Naruto…" Itachi said, breathlessly, as he kneeled down to touch the boys face. Naruto whimpered even more. _

_That got Itachis' blood boiling. He turned to the 5 guys laying on the ground in pain. "If ANY of you EVER touch Uzumaki Naruto AGAIN, I will personally castrate you and then kill you, very painfully and slowly. Do I make my self clear?!" The furious teen asked, practically yelling at the top of his lungs. _

_He turned back to Naruto and picked him and went to pick up the bags. Then he teleported to the blonds' apartment. _

_Itachi laid the smaller boy on his bed, ever so gently. He was still crying, and half asleep. _

_Itachi decided that he would make dinner for the blond when he woke up, which would probably be in a while. Since by now it was noon._

_What Itachi didn't know was that Naruto saw and heard everything Itachi had done in that ally. And Itachi was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep._

_5 pm_

_Itachi was getting an Italian dish ready. It was called Chicken Cacciatore (pronounced Catch.ay.tori.). He was slow cooking it so it would be done by supper time, which was six pm._

_Naruto woke up about a half an hour from when dinner was to be served. He was sore so we went to the bathroom to clean up and take a shower. _

_When he went into the kitchen, he did not expect Itachi to be cooking in his kitchen. He did not expect that at all._

_Itachi, previously hearing footsteps and the shower running; knew that Naruto was up. So he expected him to be in the kitchen and was not surprised to see him when he turned around to set the plates on the table. Itachi smiled at the boy and told him that dinner was just about done. _

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_It's called 'Chicken Cacciatore'; an Italian dish"_

" '_Italain'? I've never had an Italian dinner before. I can't wait to try it." Naruto said as he sat down; only wincing slightly from the pain in his sides._

_Those guys really did a number on him so fast, but he wasn't worried. Naruto would heal by nights end._

"_Thank you for cooking this for me, Itachi. I really appreciate it. No one has ever been this kind to be. People don't take to me very well."_

"_Well Naruto-kun, I am no ordinary person. You will find that soon enough. We shall be spending every day together from not on. Maybe some nights. I don't like how people treat you here, it's disgusting."_

_Itachi had an upset look on his face as he was looking away from Naruto; at the pot. He muttered a 'dinner is ready' and served the food._

_Naruto was hesitant about trying it, but Naruto will be Naruto the first bite, he fell in love with it. _

"_Wooow! This is great, Itachi; how did you learn how to make such wonderful western food?"_

"_I pick up a few things here and there every now and then." Itachi said; smiling at the younger boys expression._

"_I hope you don't mind, though, Naruto-kun. I would feel safest staying the night here with you. I want to make sure that you are okay."_

"…" _Naruto was speechless. Somebody actually wanted to stay the night to 'make sure he was okay' and with they're own free will?_

"_uh.. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, of course I am."_

"_Then it's fine. I don't have people sleep over so I have no idea what we would do or where you would sleep."_

"_The couch is fine, Naruto-kun."_

_After that they finished their food and washed up for bed. By that time is was about 8 o'clock. And they thought that they should turn in now, because they were planning to go out and have a nice long walk tomorrow; Itachi's idea._

_That night, around midnight; Itachi felt something on him. Something that was big. It woke up him, so he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find that it was Naruto._

**Konichiwa, Minna-san! Gomen-nasai yaku waga chikoku! senshu**

**(Hello, Everyone! Sorry about my lateness! bows)**

**And sorry for this LOOONG flashback. It's been like 3 chapters now that is flashback. I promise that the flashback will be over soon. **

**Also, I should let you know, I am very lazy when it comes to writing, but when I get down in a good writing mood, I get a few pages done. I'm sorry that I always take so long to get the next chapter up. 'Cause, like, seriously, technically the real story hasn't really started all that much, we're in the forth chapter and this is still a flashback, so nothing has really happened. Haha. –sweatdrop-**


	5. The One I Love

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

**Konbanwa, Minna-san!**

**(Good evening, everyone!)**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback which we're still in_

_Scenery Change_

**Kinmotsu Chapter 5: The one I love.**

_Why would Naruto be on him? He was puzzled at to why this young boy gave up his bed to sleep on a person? Was he like a human pillow to the boy or something? But Itachi knew one thing for sure._

_He did NOT want to stay there and have someone lie on top of them and crush his lungs. So he picked up Naruto very slowly and carried him to his bed. When he went to go back to the couch, his wrist was grabbed. _

_  
He looked back to see Naruto; looking at him. _

"_Please, Itachi… sleep here in my bed. Just tonight, I'm a little scared."_

"…_Just tonight, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, softly._

_--_

_That morning, they both awoke to a bird taping on the window in Naruto's room. _

_Itachi was holding on to Naruto and Naruto was just snuggled up into Itachi. They didn't want to get up, but they did._

"_Ohayou-gozaimasu, Naruto-kun."_

"_Ohayou-gozaimasu."_

"_Are you ready for walking today; or are you not up to it?" Itachi said, in a groggy voice._

"_No, no. I wish to walk today. It looks like it shall be a beautiful day." Naruto said as he rolled over and look out the window._

_They both got up and got dressed and made breakfast. Then they were on their way out. This moment, they are walking down a side dirt road around the outskirts of Kohona. _

"_Itachi…" Naruto said; for some reason, acting nervous._

_Itachi looked to his right and down at the boy. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

"_I was just wondering … if… if you could forget about last night. I'm not usually like that." The boy said looking down for a minute and then putting his face straight ahead. The blond had his mask on again._

"_You have no reason to be ashamed. I had no problem with last night, Naruto-kun. Anytime you need someone, just talk to me or come get me for anything. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Itachi said; smiling down at the little blonde._

"_Oh my gosh! Itachi! Look!" Naruto yelled pointing to something in the forest._

"_What is it?... It's a little baby fox."_

"_They are so adorable. I absolutely love foxes."_

'_I should keep that in mind' Itachi thought._

_The rest of that day they just spent the day together. Itachi; just as he promised, saw Naruto every day and spent time with him. Keeping him out of harms way. Even when he wasn't with Naruto, he was keeping an eye on him. Over rooftops, he would just look at Naruto as he did his shopping, making sure no one hurt the boy._

_Now, after a year; Itachi and Naruto have been seeing each other every day. Itachi comes over every day still and does all kinds of things with Naruto, from looking at the stars, to shopping, to anything. They had fun together. Everything was good, that is… until this night; tonight._

_Itachi was at his home and it was late. He had just gotten home from Narutos', but he was being quiet coming in. Good thing he did to, because that's when he heard the terrible things. _

"_He has to be killed. He is a danger to everyone, Kami-sama only knows how bad that demon has gotten my son brainwashed." That was Itachi's father. _

'_Whom is he speaking of?' Itachi wondered as he listened in more._

"_Tonight, tonight will be the night that that MONSTER KYUUBI is destroyed, for good!"_

_Itachi couldn't believe it. They were talking about Naruto! He wouldn't stand for this. _

_Naruto's apartment_

'_I think I should tell him tonight… but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he shuns me? I wouldn't be able to take that. No, I can't do it tonight; I'll do it first thing in the morning.' Naruto thought._

_He was sitting on his bed; contemplating all these thoughts. Itachi was so great. He was the nicest person anyone has ever been to him._

'_I'm tired, I think I should turn in for the night'_

_--_

_2:00 a.m._

_Rattle, rattle. _

"_Mmmm…"_

_Rattle, rattle._

"_Naruto-kun, pssst; wake up."_

"_Mmmnnnnggg. Too sleepy…"_

"_Naruto-kun," Itachi said in a stern voice that made Naruto awake right then and there. "I need to you listen to me carefully; I have to go away for a while. I'm sorry, something has happen. You will find out by the morning. I just want you to know, I needed to save the one I loved."_

_With that Itachi was gone and Naruto was left alone. He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out in the morning. _

_So Naruto went back to sleep and slept for about 7 more hours. _

_It was later than what he usually sleeps until. 9 a.m. It was 9 a.m. he needed to get up. Naruto rolled and tossed over his bed. He finally got up after he accidentally rolled off the bed and knocked his head right on the floor. 'ouch…'_

_The blond got up and went for a shower, got changed and when he put on his pants he remembered what Itachi said._

"I have to go away for a while… I needed to save the one I loved…"

_Naruto started to panic, he ran around the house looking for him. He was there last night, Naruto just KNEW it; after about 20 minutes of running around he finally noticed a box and a letter on the table._

_He picked up the letter and read it._

Naruto-kun…

I'm sorry to have to leave you like this, it was the only way. Don't worry; I will be back some day. Wait for me. Until then, I leave this with you. It's a present, you reminded me of something a little bit after we first met, wear it always. I'll be back and when I do come back I MUST tell you something. Until then, Naruto-kun…

Kami-sama dake ga shitte iru himitsu…(1)

-Itachi

'_What; what does this mean?'_

_The boy put the letter down, already in tears. He picked up the box and opened it. That's when he bawled his eyes out._

_It was a necklace chain with small fox on it._

_in town_

_Naruto decided he needed some fresh air and get the crying to go away. He walked and walked until he came upon the Uchiha section of town. Or… what used to be the Uchiha section. There were bodies everywhere, as well as blood._

"_Oh my god."_

'something terrible happened, Naruto-kun, I must go away for a while.'

'_Could this be what he was talking about?' Naruto thought. He looked around. One Uchiha. Just one was left. _

_Uchiha Sasuke._

'_Itachi, I miss you already. Why did you have to leave? Who did you love that you had to save; was it your bother, Sasuke? Itachi, you should have taken me with you. I love you, … Itachi…'_

End flashback; finally

"And that's what happened…" Naruto said with tears going down his face. He just relived so much pain all in the two hours it took to tell this story. Naruto was sooo exhausted, physically, mentally AND emotionally.

Both Kiba and Tsunade were just staring there; in awe.

Naruto start bawling. "Well you d-don't have to just stare at me like I'm some kind of f-f-freak or s-something! Say some-fucking-thing! Waahh!" Naruto was just crying and crying.

Kiba jumped over to hug Naruto. Hug him so tight, and Naruto help on while he just cried. He held on for, what seemed dear life.

Tsunade went to the other side of Naruto and hugged him as well. They all just sat there, hugging Naruto while he cried; until he feel asleep.

"Kami-sama, what are we going to do, Kiba?"

Tsunade couldn't let anyone else know about this. This was way too personal, no one must know.

"I have a few ideas…"

Kiba said very quietly.

"Well, spit them out. Right now, those ideas in your head are all we have on the table, so let's hear them."

"Well, since all this happened here and all this pain is here, do you think that we should take Naruto somewhere else, where he can start over? Or do you think we should find Itachi?"

"Well, Kiba; those are both okay ideas. The first one is a little scary, but he might actually want that, considering…"

"Yeah… We'll just have to wait until Naruto wakes up. I think he needs some time off, Tsunade-sama." Kiba said, looking at his friend in horror. So much pain being caused and has already happened to such a loving boy.

**--**

**Hello, everyone. How are you? **

**1. 'Kami-sama dake ga shitte iru himitsu' means**

"**A secret only God knows."**


	6. Chapter 6

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

Hello, everyone. How are you guys? Are you enjoying my story? I really hope so.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_[[Scenery Change]]_

-Time skip-

_Kinmotsu Chapter 6: What to do? What to do?_

"Tsunade-sama, it's been three days…he's locked himself in there since that day. You have work to do." Shizune said, worriedly. Tsunade-sama needed to get work done or she would be in so much trouble and bad things could happen.

"I know Shizune, something terrible has happened to Naruto-kun. Just give him a little bit more time."

"One more day and then you have to get your work done."

Just then Naruto opened the door.

Tsunade turns and looks at Kiba sleeping and the two women speaking.

His eyes are red and puffy from crying so hard and long.

"Kiba! Wake up you brat!" Tsunade yelled.

The dog-boy immediately woke up.

"…I'm ready to talk to you guys…" the blond said as he walked back in the office.

Kiba and Tsunade walked in the office after Naruto. They all sat down on the couches and began speaking.

Tsunade began. "Now Naruto, there are a few things we need to speak about. We need to know what you want to do. Do you want us to go after Itachi? We -"

"No."

"Are you sure? Did you see what he did to you?" Kiba yelled.

"YES I KNOW WHAT HE DID. AND I WILL NOT, YOU HEAR ME? NOT PUT THE MAN I LOVE TO DEATH. NO MATTER WHAT HE DID. NOW DROP IT DOG-BREATH!"

"…I'm sorry…" Kiba really felt bad now.

"Okay, so you don't want Itachi. There is another thing. We know the pain you went through, probably not all of it. And we decided that, if you wanted. We would help you leave Kohona. Start a new life."

"…You really mean it?"

Naruto said. He stared right at them both. He couldn't believe they would do something like that. That would be risking a lot. If the counsel found out, they would be in trouble.

"Yes, of course we mean it, brat. After this, you completely deserve more than this."

"..Okay, let's do it. Just give me a few months to pack and spend time with friends. Where would I be staying?"

"Okay. That's fine you may do that. You would be staying in a different hidden village. You would love it there."

-Two months later—

"Tsunade-baachan, before I leave next week, I need you to take another look at me. I don't feel good, I've been sick for a few days. Was everything alright when you gave me a checkup after, you-know-what happened?"

"Yeah, brat. Everything was okay. Give me a few, I'll take you right now."

"Okay, thank you."

Naruto has been having fun with his friends, spending time together. Of course he never told anyone he was leaving. He couldn't. Naruto would miss everyone so much when he left, but he had to leave it behind, no matter how hard it hurt. He had to do this for himself. Start over.

"Okay, let's go get you checked out."

Tsunade went and told Naruto to lie down on the examination bed. When he did so the woman put her right hand over Naruto's heart and it started to glow as she concentrated her chakra on it.

She moved her hands all over his body and when she passed his abdomen, she paused and was flabbergasted. She had to look again. And again,… and again. Every time it was the same. She was one hundred percent sure.

"Naruto…I don't know how to say this."

He looked up at what he thought of as his grandmother. She didn't look so well. She looked paler. Did that mean something was wrong with him? Was he going to die? What was going to happen t-

"But you're pregnant…"

He stopped.

'What?' She couldn't be serious. Could she?

"What?" No, no, no. There was no way he was pregnant, he a guy for heavens sake.

"I'm sorry, brat. But I TRIPLE checked. You are definitely pregnant. I'm sorry."

THUMP

He fainted…

Uzumaki Naruto has fainted.

Tsunade ran over to the blonde that had collapsed onto the examination bed. She lied him down and got a cold cloth.

After a little while Naruto slurred awake. He had been out cold for fifteen minutes.

"Brat."

"mmmm"

"Brat! Wake up."

"mmmmmmmmm"

"Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled and threw a bucket of ice cold water that she got out of nowhere at the blond. Agitated that the blond would not wake up.

"Ahhhhh! Baa-chan! That's was cold."

The blond was shivering. That was some cold ass water!

"Oh shut up. We have to get you ready; you're leaving in a week. And also we need to give you that operation."

"What operation?" Naruto asked. Since when did he need an operation?

"You know. To get rid of that thing inside of you."

"This _thing_ inside of me happens to be my child. Do not speak of him or her in such a manner."

"But that fetus is a product of a rape."

"I don't care. This little one is my child and their father is of the man I happen to love with all my heart."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Brat."

"So what do I need to take care of my child."

"Well, you will need to take prenatal vitamins, for starters."

"Okay, before I leave I have to have a supply of all the things I need."

They spoke for quite some time about what Naruto needed and Tsunade was telling him all the safety precautions and what to eat and drink, and what not. Naruto was starting to get overwhelmed with everything. He did not anticipate that taking care of the baby would be so … hard. You had to be careful with everything. No heavy lifting, no stress, eat healthy and everything.

There Naruto was, at the Kohona gate, ready to leave to start his new life...alone...and pregnant. He did not know where exactly he was going or what was going to happen to him. Tsunade gave him some directions to go alone. No one yet knew that Naruto would be forever rid of Kohona and his old life.

Naruto did feel bad as he was walking out of his, now, former home. All of his friends would never know what happened to him, but he needed to leave; get away. He was glad that he spent his last days with his friends having the time of his life.

"I will miss you all," Naruto said with tears in his eyes. With one final look back he was gone.

Night time came and he needed some place to sleep. He set up camp for the night. He had been traveling all day, non-stop, and he was exhausted. There was but one more days worth of travel until he reached his destination; his new life and home.

'I wonder what my life will be like now..all this pain and suffering.. I have to promise myself now that I will take care of this child. This whole situation is not their fault. I just am scared about doing this all alone...'

Morning came and Naruto packed up his gear and was headed off into the sunrise. A sigh escaped his mouth as the dreaded day arrived. What to do.. what to do... he was alone in the world. All Tsunade had given him were directions to the goddamned place, no name, no help, she had helped him get exactly what he wanted; away. She made sure that no one, NO ONE, knew what happened to him, or where he was going. He was thankful that Kiba and Tsunade would visit, but not for a few months. They needed to come up with some story as to what happened to him. They were going to tell every that he was murdered by some rouge ninja in the woods.

"Wow, how origional." Naruto said to himself.

With all these thoughts running through his head and the thoughts of what forcame he didn't realize that he had finally made it to the village, that is until a gaurd was in front of him armed with a kunai asking what he was doing here.

Naruto jolted out of his daydreams to answer the man, "I am here to speak with your Kage, I was sent by Tsunade of Kohona."

Right away the man knew this is the guy he was waiting for. He let him though the village and showed him the way straight to the Kage tower.


	7. New life

The story is called "Kinmotsu"

Translation; Taboo; Forbidden thing

So basically it says Forbidden Love.

I am back! I apologize for my veryyyyy long absence. I am here to try and see if i can rekindle my love for writing and see if i still have the stuff to finish this! 3 And again sorry the all the time skips

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_[[Scenery Change]]_

-Time skip-

_Kinmotsu Chapter 7_

Naruto walked up the long flight of stairs to the top of the tower and proceeded to enter the Kage's office.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I was sent by Tsunade?" Naurto said in a questioning tone. He did not know anything about this village, it's name, or even if Tsunade had set anything up for him.

A woman turned around from looking out the window. Long brown hair down to her waist swaying in the wind from the open windows. She looked to be in her 30's, sutble facial features that made you think she was a goddess, and a rack that could challange Baa-chans'.

"Ahh, I've been expecting you, Naru-chan; I have heard much about you from Tsunade-sama. Come we must talk.."

Naruto walked over to her desk and sat down in the red leather chair. It took him about a minute until he got comfortable.

'Damn this chair, I have to remind myself never to buy anything leather...'

"So Naruto, Tsunade has arranged for you to move in an apartment about a block from here, she has made sure that it is paid for so you will not require rent," The woman said as she sat up-right in her 'master chair', "All the electricity and water is included in the rent also so you're pretty much getting away scott free here. Tsunade-sama must really have a soft spot for you."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, dumbfounded. "Baa-chan is paying everything for me?" He couldn't believe it, no worries about rent or bills. All he needed to pay for was food, which reminded him that he needed to eat as his stomach growled profusely. Naruto looked away from the woman, red as a beat from the noise radiating from his stomach. "Sorry, long trip."

With that the brunette smiled and laughed, "It's alright, we can get food for us both. It's close enough to lunch as it is." The woman called in her assistant and ordered four bowls of shrimp ramen.

"You like ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he thought he had found his soulmate.

The woman chuckled and turned towards Naruto, "My favorite meal! I'll eat any varitation of ramen!"

At that moment Naruto could have swore that the brunette was 12 years old from the way she was acting. "By the way Naruto, I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Kudaka Dorimu, but you can call me Dori-chan."

At last the woman finally told Naruto her name, he had been wondering what it was. "Well, Dori-chan I think that Baa-chan has picked the perfect place for me to live. This village is beautiful, all the Sakura blossoms everywhere. It really is beauty at it's best."

Naruto and the Kage talked for a little bit in between scarfing down their ramen, two bowls each. She showed Naruto his apartment and had some Genin help him get settled in. Thankfully the place was already furnished with kitched appliances and bedware. He put the last of his clothes away, now with the Genin gone he had a chance to look around and take in his new home. This was all a lot for him to handle.

'Raped, pregnant, moving away from my entire life, starting comepletely over, alone...it's a wonder how I am still sane.' Though the raped part he still cringed about. With being a month pregnant he couldn't afford any breakdowns, it was unhealthy for the baby. Even though he was pregnant via rape, he was excited to have a baby. Tsunade infromed him that Kyuubi must have changed his organs around to make it possible for him to bare children. When Tsunade looked him over before he left she said that he had everything that a woman had, plus all of his origional male organs. One thing he was scared about was how he was going to **have** this baby.

'Oh well, I will deal with that when the time comes.' Naruto thought to himself. For some reason this town relaxed him. It was such a soothing place, especially with a big old Sakura tree right outside his window. And since he was on the forth floor the blossoms were right at his window pain.

- Next Day

Naruto woke up around noon and was starving. He decided that it was time to go shopping. He needed food and he needed it now. But what he didn't expect to see when he awoke was Baa-chan in his living room, sitting on the couch.

"Baa-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto was so glad to see her, but confused at the same time. This was a long trip and he had only been gone for less than a week.

The blonde woman stood up without a word and walked over to Naruto, giving him a big hug. It was sort of suffocating, this hug, with her breats practically down his throat.

"Ba-baa-chan! I need to breath!" Naruto gasped through her cleavage.

Tsunade let go of the young blonde and said "Naruto, I came to see how quickly you got settled in. I must say I did not think that you would be so comfortable this fast." She said as she looked around, there was not much but there were a few little trinkets that Naruto had managed to stuff in his bag. "I managed to find you this apartment, Naruto. I hope you like everything in it."

Naruto blinked and then gave Tsunade a returning hug. "Baa-chan, you doing all this for me was such a wonderful surprise. I mean, you are paying for all my bills and the apartment came completely furnished. Plus did you see that tree outside; soothing. This village has some sort of effect on me."

"I realised that when I picked this place for you to stay. I knew you would feel at peace here, Naruto. I know that it would be hard for you to leave all of your life behind you, all your friends. This town is a new start for you; you and for your unborn child."

Naruto was nearly crying after that, she cared so much for him to go out of her way to make him at peace. "Aishiteru, Baa-chan. You are like the Gran-..Mother I never had." Naruto caught himself with that one. He did not want a slap upside the head for calling the blonde woman old.

"I love you too, Naruto. That's why after what happened I promised myself I woudln't let any harm come to you. I was going to do whatever it took to make you safe and happy.

"Thank you, so much. You don't know what this means to me. Actually, not trying to ruin the moment, but I was on my way out to get groceries for this place. Did you want to come with me and we can talk more, or do you need to leave back for Kohona?" Naruto secretly hoped she would stay. He needed to spend time with her, after everything she did from him.

"Actually sqirt, I took off today so that I was able to spend it entirely with you. Lets go get you some real food, no more INSTANT RAMEN!"

'Damn, that's going to be hard to quit!'

Naruto and Tsuande went shopping and came home with five bags full of groceries. She was helping him put all of the food away when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto went over, wondering who would be bothering him after he had just moved in. Anxiety pulsating throughout his body, not knowing who was at the door. No one yet knew where he lived besides Tsunade and the Kage herself, and Naruto knew that she would not be knocking on his door.

He opened the door to reveal a man with green hair taller than Naruto by about six inches. "Can I help you?" The blonde boy said as he had some sort of nervousness in his tone of voice. He had no idea who this man was, or why he was here. He hoped that it wasn't trouble.

The green haired man smiled, "Hi, i'm from down the hall and I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kurou Akira."

Naruto smiled, so it was just a neighbor greeting the newbie. "Hello," Naruto said as he smiled that famous cheek to cheek smile of his, "nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."


End file.
